Sean Parker (Unknown Nightmare)
"Then just kill me now and get it over with because there is no way I'm doing one more thing for you psycho fucks!" — Sean to Joe, after failing to turn off the machine. Sean Parker was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appeared in the first, second and third seasons. Before The Room Sean is running with a gun in his hand on the day of the outbreak. He makes it into his house. He falls to the ground, hearing a woman's screams in his head. When they stop, there's a knock on the door. He opens it, and says "You". It turns out, he was talking to Joe. It is revealed he worked with Joe. When he begins telling his story, he talks about how he was losing his house after his wife died. He said that his wife was murdered, and the man got away with it, the man was Ethan, but, unbeknownst to Sean, the man who killed her was Joe.He was confronted by a stranger, Joe. Joe said he could help Sean, if Sean helped him. He then had a talk with Dave, who he didn't know. He told him all about his life. He mentioned that his wife was pregnant when she died. During/After The Room Season 1 Sean wakes up in a room with a stranger, Charlie. He asks Sean to open the door, but Sean says he doesn't have the key, causing the two of them to fight. Later on, after they find phones in their pockets, Sean plays a sound file, in which a man says that he once tried to give up, commit suicide. He is given a choice, either die, or kill Charlie to get out. After an awkward moment, both of them decide to work together to get out. They find a vent, and Sean finds a gun. He hides it on Charlie, in case he has to kill him. They agree to tell each other their stories, Sean goes first. After their stories are done, Sean starts getting impatient. He pulls out the gun, an shoots Charlie. Instantly, he regretted it. Ethan comes into the room, and tries to get Sean to calm down, but Sean grabs Ethan's gun, and shoots him. After trying CPR, he realises he can't save Charlie. Joe appears at the door, and thanks Sean. It is then revealed he was in on the whole thing. He is asked if he knows where to go, and he says yes. ---- Season 2 Sean is first seen finding the survivors camp, but they aren't there. He goes to the place where Jim died, seeing his corpse. He picks up his bag, and it turns out he was tracking it. He goes back to the camp. Eventually he comes across Dave and the group and joins them. He keeps sneaking off to call Joe. Dave gets suspicious and tries to look through the bag. Sean catches him and warns him to stay away. They find a house, and after Jesse gets bit after a walker attack, they are left in by Henry. Sean and Dave have a tense relationship from there on out, with Dave confronting him about the bag. Andy calls Sean's phone after Joe gives him the number. Sean uses the bag to help Andy find Charlie. Charlie and Andy eventually get to Henry's house. Charli and Sean fight but they break it up. Sean tries to get on Charlie's side and explains everything. They make a plan, and Sean goes to the second lab where Joe wants him to be. When Sean is there, he sees a timer on the computer which says "The Event". He calls Charlie and warns him. Some of Joe's men come in to kill him. He manages to get them, but there is a bomb in the building, he runs towards the window but blacks out as "The Event" happens. The building blows up with Sean inside it. ---- Season 3 Sean wakes up in a jail cell. He is bandaged up and tied to a wall. A man comes in and asks him what he told the other group. Sean refuses to speak, and the man begins to torture him. Afterwards, he wakes up, and Joe comes in to him. Joe gives him food, but warns him that if he doesn't speak, then it will only get worse. Sean is repeatedly tortured by Xander. Sean shouted at Joe, blaming him for everything that had happened, and that he now has nothing. Sean makes a quick escape, but is caught by Xander in the woods. Xander goes with him, choosing to help him defeat Joe. Along the way to Southfalls, they find Sam. When they get to Southfalls, Sean goes to the infirmary, getting his wounds checked out. Charlie felt sympathy for him, allowing him to help as they have a meeting with Joe. At the meeting, Sean tackles Xander to the ground when he goes for Joe. After Charlie kills Joe, they head back to Southfalls. Shortly afterwards, Joe comes back, taking Charlie. As the town goes crazy, Andy and Sean leave the town. They are caught by Joe's people, and brought to his town. Sean caused a disruption, and was put back into the jail cell, across from the one where he was tortured. He is let out as Charlie goes in for surgery. A month later, Sean and Xander are out on a run. After getting what they need, Xander tearfully explains what his test was to Sean. Sean forgives him for torturing him. When Charlie comes back to Southfalls, he and Sean seem to be on somewhat good terms. After Emily is found undead, Sean joins the group to turn off the machine, but they fail and Joe catches them. Sean asks Joe why he is keeping them alive and he asks him why he doesn't just kill them all now. Rachel is murdered in front of them, and when they are back in Southfalls, Sean offers to help Charlie and Charlie lets him. They go to Sean's town, where Charlie forgives Sean for shooting him in the room. They fail at killing Joe, but get the locations for the room and the code for the machine. Joe's men chase after them, Sean and Charlie getting split up. Sean later finds Ethan, standing over Charlie's dead body. Sean shoots Ethan in the hand, and puts Charlie's body in a car. When Sean returns to Southfalls, he had to explain to them that Charlie was dead. Joe called Sean, trying to boast about killing Charlie, but Sean lies to him telling him that they destroyed the machine, but they only turned it off. The battle commences, and Andy leaves to find Joe. Sean fights with them for a while, but sneaks out to follow Andy. After Joe strangles Andy to death, Sean shoots him in the back, mortally wounding him. Joe says that he is Sean test, trying to get him to let him live. Sean ignores him, shooting him in the head. Sean attempts CPR on Andy, the same thing he did with Charlie. Andy comes back to life, and is helped up by Sean. Andy kicks Joe's body off the cliff, and Andy heads back to the group, who are now out of Southfalls. Sean goes back to Charlie's body, realizing that he is undead. Sean shoots him in the head. Sean finds the group after they find a city, which is untouched. They go into the city and are welcomed as civilians. The machine is destroyed. They are exonerated for all their crimes, able to start new lives. Sean gets another paper, signing Charlie's name on it, making him innocent. Sean puts Ethan into the room, locking him in there to die. 4 years later, Sean is working in a furniture store, and he is with the group when they go to the graveyard. Personality Sean seems to be a calm person. He was determined for revenge, when his wife's murderer got away scott-free. He even went as far as "killing" an innocent man. In season 2, Sean's attitude doesn't change. He still wants to work as part of a team and still takes orders from Joe. In season 3, Sean realizes his mistakes and cares more about redemption than anything. Relationships Charlie Fisher In season 1, Charlie and Sean didn't trust each other. They worked together, but never got on. Eventually, Sean lost his temper, and shot Charlie. But it turned out that Sean was told to kill him. When Charlie woke up, and Sean was gone, Charlie was visibly upset. In season 2, the two characters encounter one another towards the end of the season. Sean feels guilty about killing Charlie, while Charlie is pissed off that Sean got away. When they meet, they fight but Sean tries to get Charlie on his side. Sean apologizes to Charlie, but Charlie neither accepts nor refuses it. Charlie blames Sean for the machine turning back on after he and Andy turn it off. In season 3, he and Sean still aren't great, but they eventually get on better. At the end of the season, Charlie forgives Sean. Sean is visibly upset when Charlie dies, and puts him down when he comes back. Sean signs Charlie's name to exonerate him, making him innocent from Joe's set-up. Dave Sean met Dave once before the apocalypse. They talked about what happened to Sean's wife. Dave listened to him, trying to comfort him. In season 2, they meet again. Sean joins the group, but Dave gets wary of him. He notices that Sean has Jim's backpack. Dave and Sean continuously argue with each other, because Sean repeatedly lies to him. In season 3, he and Sean seem to be better, Sean helping the group a lot more. Joe Sean trusts Joe, but to an extent. He agrees to kill Charlie, if Joe gives him Ethan. Joe was actually the person who killed his wife, blaming it on Ethan. After Sean kills Ethan, he continues to do stuff for Joe. But at the end of season 2, Joe gets his men to kill Sean, in which Sean chooses not to work for Joe. Sean is captured by Joe and tortured by one of his men. After Sean escapes, the whole season is about them bringing him down. In the last episode, Sean shoots him in the head, ending it once and for all. Ethan Sean was hellbent on killing Ethan. After Ethan killed his wife and his unborn child, he got away with it. Sean killed Charlie so that he could get to Ethan. At the end of season 1, he succeeded in killing him, but somehow, Ethan didn't die. Sean brings Ethan to the room, leaving him in there to die. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of the undead. *Ethan (Caused) Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters